MONA PECOSA
by Gianny 17
Summary: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PECAS


**MONA PECOSA**

 **Gianny 17**

 **ONE SHOT**

Candy se hallaba sentada en uno de los asientos del enorme salón de recepción, había estado ahí desde hace dos horas y media esperando la hora de poder irse al auto, tomar su maleta y poder abordar el avión que la llevaría a su nuevo destino por lo menos los próximos siete años siguientes.

-Deseo irme ya.- Se dijo así misma mientras observaba como la gente de las primeras filas se aglomeraban para poder tomarse fotos con el Manchester United, equipo de fútbol más reconocido del Reino Unido.

Le habían reservados asientos cerca del equipo para que pueda observar sin complicaciones la rueda de prensa del reconocido equipo inglés, pero había preferido prescindir de ellos debido a la incomodidad que llevaba desde el día anterior y que en esos momentos se había convertido en rencor puro hacia cierto personaje que se encontraba sonriente frente a las cámaras.

Suspiro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar por que se marchaba a otro continente, las cosas habían cambiado y no las sentía igual. Ella había adoptado el papel de mujer celosa y los celos la envenenaban a cada momento...era lógico que eso pasara ¡YA LO SABIAS; ESTABA INCLUIDO EN EL PAQUETE!...Se limpió la lagrima rebelde que resbalo por su mejilla y saco su celular para observar una vez más la hora.

Si Terry no la buscaba dentro de los próximos veinte minutos, ella misma iría al Porsche, sacaría su cosas, tomaría un taxi y abordaría el avión sin siquiera despedirse de él... bueno le dejaría un mensaje como él lo hizo el día de ayer después de haberlo esperado otras dos horas sola en su departamento.

Volvió a mirar hacia los flashes de las cámaras, el bullicio de los periodistas y demás invitados a la rueda de prensa, todo eso la ponían de peor humor.

-Ok me retiro.- Dijo sin más, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida

Cuando estaba por llegar a la calle su móvil sonó y tomando aire respondió la llamada

-¿Dónde estás?.- Escucho decir del otro lado

-Ya me tengo ir perderé el avión.- Le dijo mientras miraba a ambos lados de la calle

-¿Y no sería bueno eso?.- respondieron divertidos del otro lado

-Para ti quizás, pero para mí no...Luche por ese puesto y no por capricho de OTROS lo voy perder, así que dime...me acompañaras o le dijo al ballet que me deje sacar mi equipaje de tu auto.

-Espera ya salgo.- Le escucho decir resignado

-Ok

En menos de diez minutos salía rodeado de gente Terrence Grandchester que como siempre se le veía tan varonil y sensual, con aquella sonrisa que la cautivo desde la escuela y ahora cautivaba a otras.

Se cruzó de brazos al verlo parar para firmar autógrafos y sacarse fotos con uno que otro admirador, después así como siempre lo hacía se despedía con la mano de toda esa gente y sonriente se dirigía a ella para tomarla de la cintura dejar un cálido beso en sus labios e ingresar al auto que ya se encontraba a su lado.

Una vez dentro y en marcha el auto el semblante de Terry paso de sonriente a seriedad absoluta, el silencio los envolvió por largo rato hasta que vencido Terry intervino.

-¿A qué hora parte tu avión?.

-Dentro de cuarenta minutos.- Dijo Candy mientras miraba por la ventana

-Ah...¿Candy? siento lo de ayer.- Dijo sinceramente el futbolista.- En verdad quise llegar pero no pude.

-No te preocupes Terry ya lo imagine, de todos modos me enviaste un mensaje...lindo detalle.- Le brindo un sonrisa .

-No, sé que de aquí a un tiempo las cosas están en mal camino pero...entiéndeme...no ceo que marchándote sea la solución.

-Terry ya hablamos de eso

-Te necesito.-Le dijo mientras mirada el camino.- No puedes dejarme ahora

-No es justo que me digas eso.- respondió irritada Candy.- Estuve ahí para cubrirte cuando decidías saltarte la U, cuando realizabas tus partidos locales a pesar de que tenía examen o trabajo, estuve cuando decidiste dejar la empresa y volverte un profesional del futbol, estuve cuando la prensa te critico por alguna mala jugada y ahora que es mi turno de poder ser alguien por mi esfuerzo, te pido que al menos me apoyes o al menos que me entiendas ¡NO LO HACES!...eres increíble.- Grito desesperada

-Lo haría con gusto siempre cuando no tuviera que dejarte ir a otro continente donde tal vez solo pueda verte por fiestas navideñas. – Respondió dolido

-Para que más...si de acá a aun tiempo ni siquiera nos vemos...ni para decirnos FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS personalmente

-TE DIJE QUE LO SENTIA...DIABLOS.- Golpeo el volante con los puños

-Terry déjalo...quiero irme bien contigo deseo llevarme una bonita despedida

-Pero no entiendes - Paro el auto al costado de la autopista.- Todo esto todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti y por mí para darnos lo que nos merecemos...para darte lo que mereces.- la miro

-Siento que no encajo en tu vida...en esta nueva vida, extraño el ayer cuando no sabíamos de donde conseguir dinero para el departamento , la luz o simplemente el hecho de tenerte ahí conmigo cuando lo necesitaba.

-¿Deseas que renuncie a esto?.- le dijo dolido

-NO...te lo mereces porque luchaste para lograrlo, pero ahora me toca a mí

-No quiero que te vayas.- Acaricio su rostro.- Prometo no volver a olvidar un solo cumpleaños tuyo, prometo estar al pendiente del celular y no mandarte al buzón ...pero quédate conmigo.

-No estamos terminando.- Lo consoló mientras le devolvía la caricia.- Solo es una separación para ver si las cosas están andando bien.

-No están andando bien...crees que no lo sé. – Dijo con dolor.- Y el alejarte lo arruinara todo

-¿Quieres que rompamos?.- El nudo que Candy sintió al decir aquello la asfixiaba

-No, quiero que te quedes y lo resolvamos...iremos a cenar, luego a caminar tomados de mano como antes, después compraremos una de esas tortas que tanto te gustan y soplaremos las velas para finalizar haciendo el amor toda la noche.- Pego su frente a la de ella.

\- No es posible

-Candy te amo no me dejes...por favor...me he sentido mal todo el día, desde que me dijiste que te ibas mi mundo se ha ido desmoronando...

-Te llamare todos los días, nos podremos ver por vídeo...viajare en vacaciones.- Dijo con un nudo en la garganta aquello simplemente le dolía

Lo vio negar y tras tomar aire se enderezo y continuo su camino, sino se apuraba Candy perdería el vuelo.

Una vez en el aeropuerto le ayudo a llevar su equipaje y la tomo de la mano tan fuerte que ella podría decir que no deseaba dejarla ir, la registro y entrego el equipaje para el embarque.

-Se lo terca y cabezota que puedes ser mona pecosa .- Le dijo mientras esperaban el llamado para abordar al avión.- No cambiaras de opinión aun que camine arrodillado y me ponga a llorar, así que.- Saco un pequeño paquete con una lazo rosa y se lo entrego.- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO MI MONA PECAS.- Candy tomo el regalo y se colgó de su cuello para sentir por ultima vez el aroma de su cuerpo

-Gracias

-Ábrelo .- Le dijo Terry al ver que Candy lo guardaba en su cartera

-Lo haré en el avión, si lo hago ahora me pondré a llorar.- Guardo el regalo y le dedico una sonrisa.- Te amo y no sé si sería mucho pedir que no me olvides

-No, nunca...pero...abre tu regalo.- Volvió a insistir mientras la sujetaba de la cintura

En ese preciso momento se escuchó la llamada para abordar el avión que llevaría a Candy a Estados Unidos, sin decir más le dio un último beso y se soltó de su agarre para dirigirse a la puerta de abordaje

Terry se quedó parado en medio del aeropuerto con el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho, se iba su amiga, su confidente, su amante, su compañera, el amor de su vida y no sabía cómo hacer para evitarlo.

Mientras tanto Candy que se dirigía para abordar el avión, se mordía los labios para evitar romper en llanto, cogió la pequeña caja de su cartera y jalo del fino lazo que la ataba de pronto paro en seco al ver lo que en ella se hallaba una nota que contenía las palabras...

 ** _CÁSATE_** _ **CONMIGO**_

Y bajo el un hermoso anillo de compromiso que brillaba como los ojos de Terry , dio la media vuelta y corrió hacia donde lo había dejado

-Señorita ya no salir por ahí.- Escucho decir a uno de los trabajadores del aeropuerto

Pero no le importó logro salir del área de abordaje y busco con la mirada a Terry al hallarlo parado mirándola simplemente corrió a su encuentro el cual la alcanzo para fundirse en un abrazo

-Dime que si.- Le dijo mientras la besaba

-Sí, claro que si

-Pero aun así te iras...¿verdad?

Ella lo miro con ternura si asintió

-¿Entonces como haremos?.- Le dijo el

-Te llamare todos los dias y no me mandaras al buzón de voz, me devolverás las llamadas, nos veremos por video y nos masajearemos a cada nada, Viajare al menos dos veces al mes para venir a verte

-Y yo cada fin de semana que tú no vengas

Ella asintió

-Y nos casaremos en un año ...en un día como hoy tú te convertirás en mi esposa .- le dijo mientras la besaba dulcemente.- Después de eso no te alejaras de mí nunca mas

-Ni tú te andarás de coqueto como lo has estado haciendo

-Oye es mi trabajo.- Le reclamo el

-Tu trabajo es meter goles no estar de regalón.

-Ok entiendo ... por mi chica voy a portarme bien.- le dio un beso

-Me tengo que ir .- Le dijo al escuchar el ultimo llamado para abordar el avión

-te voy a extrañar

-Sera hasta dentro de 8 horas

-Las 8 horas más largas.- la volvió a besar

-Me tengo ir

-Cuídate y feliz cumpleaños pecosa

Así Candy tras una cálida despedía y el mejor de los regalos partió hacia su nuevo destino al menos por ese año y tal como lo habían prometido uno al otro ambos cumplieron con su parte del trato las llamadas eran diarias y los mensajes a cada hora del día. Cada que podían alguno viajaba al otro continente para quedarse al menos un fin de semana donde se amaban como si fuera el ultimo día que se veían ...así paso todo un año y tal como lo habían dicho en el aeropuerto , un día después del cumpleaños de Candy se casaron.

-Los declaro marido y mujer.- Dijo el sacerdote mientras ellos compartían un tierno beso

-Ahora que hacemos señora Grandchester.- Le dijo Terry mientras baila al ritmo de la música

\- Qué tal si desaparecemos y nos vamos por ahí tu y yo solos.

-Oh me parece un idea perfecta...vamos entonces

-Me va a gustar esto de estar casada con un futbolista

-Me gusta que te guste...FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CANDY

Y sin decir más ambos dejaron el lugar para perderse en la oscuridad de la noche la ciudad inglesa.


End file.
